


Feels Like Tonight

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, and good boy Sturmhond, bc im trash like always, firefighter!Nik, more neighbors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: Zoya's favorite firefighter neighbor has been called in to aid to the other city, and even though it's his job, she couldn't help but worry at him. Probably more than she would have intended to.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Feels Like Tonight

Zoya rarely got worried over someone. She always believed in the people's ability to face a tough situation head-on. And especially if she knew that person could very much handle themself well. 

But when it was someone close to her, she figured that it was only normal to feel it. 

She just exited the floor of their law firm office when her phone pinged with the message tone. The text was from her infuriating firefighter of a neighbor. 

_ It's unfair how I am always the one asking favors, but maybe it's just the way it is, _ it said.  _ Can you get Sturmhond from Juris' tonight? I'm sure he would be excited to stay over your place again. _

Zoya couldn't help but crack a small smile. Even in texts, he really did talk a lot If this were some other time before, she was sure she would have just ignored him. But almost a year of enduring the firefighter's loquacious nature and sincerity to help her at any time, it was safe to say that she’d already had a soft spot for him. As well as Sturmhond.

Another text came in.  _ We've been called for aid in Os Alta, some huge fire in the park. I don't know when I'll be back. Do hope it's not in the earliest hours of dawn.  _

A wave of uneasiness settled on her stomach, making her frown. In another city? Was it that bad? She began to type back a reply, but another text from Nikolai came in. 

_ Don't miss me too much. ;) _

Whatever she was supposed to say vanished from her mind and she just shook her head. This man really had his ego up his ass. 

Instead, she typed, _ You wish, Lantsov _ . And pressed send. The text was immediately marked read, but no reply followed after. 

It was one of the rare times their schedules were on the same time in the morning, so Sturmhond had to stay with someone else during the day. The old man from the end of the hall was all too willing to dogsit, and he didn't mind how long he had to watch over the dog. 

Sturmhond really was the sweetheart of their floor. 

Zoya shut her phone with an amused huff, trying to ignore the worry that was starting to build up in her chest. Nikolai had been a firefighter for a long time, and she was sure that whatever emergency they were called for would be handled easily.

She could only hope that it was true.

***

Sturmhond was circling around her excitedly as she was getting her keys from her bag. 

It was almost nine in the evening when Zoya got back at the complex. The traffic had made her drive back longer than she had expected to when there was an accident on one of the main intersections near their place, and she arrived just in time before their neighbor Juris was readying for bed.

“Alright, easy there, buddy,” she cooed, finally sliding the key in the lock. The dog was very energetic tonight, and she was sure that he’d be asleep in no time later. “Did Juris give you extra treats again?”

The Retriever only barked happily, the skip in its steps obvious as the dog jumped up and down. She laughed lightly. 

"Guess you got your energy from your owner, then," she said, and then opened the door to her place. 

Sturmhond practically bolted in with a speed that made Zoya question how much power the dog held. He ran around the living room twice before jumping on the sofa all in less than a minute of her standing by the doorway. Sturmhond curled up on the seat after a moment. She looked at the Retriever with amusement. Maybe Nikolai’s energy did bleed over to the dog. 

She closed the door and went straight to her room to change, her suit feeling too stuffy for her after a whole day of staying in her office to study her current case. After throwing on sweatpants and a tank top, she went out again in the living room to check on the dog again. But she found Sturmhond by the cupboard in the kitchen, looking up at her expectantly. 

It took Zoya a moment to remember what the dog wanted. With a laugh, she said, “You really didn’t forget that one time I gave you a treat at nine in the evening, yeah?” The dog yipped happily, and she approached the cupboard to grab the small container of the dog’s treats she kept there. She tossed one treat to the air, and Sturmhond caught it midair with enthusiasm. 

The dog's other stuff had already been staying in her place since it was staying with her at night most of the time. Nikolai’s shifts had also been longer the past two weeks, so she often joked that Sturmhond was slowly becoming her dog as there was one time that Nikolai was on duty the whole weekend. He laughed it off one morning when he came to get the dog after a thirty-hour shift, joking back that he didn’t mind and that Sturmhond could be  _ their _ dog. 

Zoya had kicked him that time, heat rising to her cheeks, and it only made the infuriating firefighter laugh harder. 

Sturmhond quickly finished the treat she gave him, and the dog was looking at her expectantly again.

“Alright, that’s enough for tonight,” she said, moving to put the container back to the cupboard, but Sturmhond whimpered softly. She turned to look back at the dog who was giving her these puppy-dog eyes that she had always been weak for. “You and your owner really know how to use that pleading eyes against me.” 

Sighing for another time, Zoya plucked one more treat out of the container. Sturmhond perked up as if it hadn’t just been making a sad face. It was Nikolai’s dog indeed.

It was then when she remembered his earlier message, the worry she had felt coming back in her chest. But she shook it off. There wasn’t any reason to be worrying. Nikolai had been doing this for a long time, he surely could handle it. 

“This is the last one. No more,” she said, and the dog barked in affirmation. She tossed the treat again and put the container back to the cupboard before Sturmhond could repeat the puppy eyes again.

The dog seemed to be content already as it bolted back to the living room right after finishing the treat, curling on the couch. Zoya shook her head in amusement as she followed Sturmhond and sat beside him on the couch. 

She risked a glance at her phone to see if there were any text from her contacts, but she really was hoping to see the ‘Infuriating Idiot’ flash on her screen. It had been more than two hours since the last contact with Nikolai, and his words echoed in her head.

_ I don’t know when I’ll be back. _

It still didn’t sit well with her, and it only made her chest clench in worry again.  _ He’ll be alright,  _ she told herself. He had to.

Sturmhond seemed to notice her distress, and he approached her and curled next to her thigh. She smiled softly, looking down at the dog and ruffling its head. 

“How about we watch some movies, hm?” she said, reaching for the remote on the small table in front, and Sturmhond barked happily. He quickly sat up beside her. “Alright. Movie night, it is.”

She turned the television on, switching over a few channels until she found a decent movie to watch. She needed to get distracted, anyway.

The movie was only starting, and she sat back more comfortably on the couch, Sturmhond following in suit. She turned to the window, looking at the starless night sky outside.

_ Be safe _ .

Zoya jolted awake. She groggily sat up, rubbing a hand on her eyes. The television was still on, and the current channel was now airing a late night news. Sturmhond was passed out peacefully beside her. A frown bloomed on her face. How long had she been out? She checked her phone immediately, seeing that it was almost two in the morning.

And there still wasn’t anything from Nikolai.

She released a breath. Surely there wasn’t anything to worry about.

Right?

She turned to the television, listening to the latest news that the anchor was narrating. Turning the volume a bit louder, Zoya focused on the headline projected at the bottom of the screen.

_ Os Alta’s biggest amusement park caught on fire; arson to be the suspected reason. _

A wave of unease settled on her stomach again. This was the one they had been called in for.

The next part of the headline flashed. _ 26 grave injuries reported, including 14 firefighters and rescuers.  _

Fear gripped over in her mind as she immediately turned to her phone and dialled Nikolai’s number. The worry came back, and it was now twice as worse than before. The line continued to ring. It disconnected after a long while.

Zoya huffed in disbelief as she dialled his number again. “Answer the phone, Lantsov,” she muttered, standing up from the couch and beginning to pace around. Sturmhond had woken up because of her movements, and the dog’s ears were curled in worry as well. She gave him a reassuring pat on the head before turning her attention back to the ringing line. 

The call continued to disconnect for a few more times and went to voicemail. 

“Damn it.”

She tried for a final time, and when it still went to voicemail, she finally used it. “Damn it, Lantsov, call me back as soon as you can,” she said through gritted teeth, turning back to the television and seeing the burnt state of the park being shown on the channel. She regretted it right away.  _ No, he can’t be _ . When she found her voice again, she didn’t expect it to be desperate and pleading. “ _ Please tell me you’re alright. _ ”

She ended the call, feeling her mind succumbing to the panic and fear. The words from the news blurred into nothing as she tried to listen to it but failed. She was reminded of the time when he came back with a bandage around his whole forearm, learning that he had suffered from a third-degree burn from one of the fires they had been called out to.

_ I assure you that this is inevitable to have, my vicious cupcake, _ he had said with a dismissive smile and wave.  _ Don’t worry, I’ve had worse. _

Zoya wanted to laugh at the memory, and yet she couldn’t. Even in his distressed state, he would always say she shouldn’t worry about him, trying to make her feel better.

She didn’t know whether she hated or loved him for it.

But a day later he and Sturmhond were crashing over to her place because he ‘couldn’t handle his dog one-handed’ and that he knew she would want his company on a day off. She didn’t know at that time why she hadn’t turned them away despite her busy schedule and still accepted them over. 

But now, she knew. Her eyes burned.

_ He’s alright _ , she tried convincing herself.  _ Please be alright. _

At least half an hour passed, and there was still no reply from Nikolai. By that time, Zoya knew she was done waiting in dread and decided that she would see it for herself.

Bolting to her room, she grabbed her coat and keys before whistling for Sturmhond to follow. She already searched for the nearest hospitals around the vicinity of the park, and she figured that she could start there. 

She hurried out of her apartment, locking the door hastily after Sturmhond had padded out behind her. “Alright, buddy, come on,” she told the dog, turning down the hall.

Only to stop when a figure emerged from the stairs. He was rubbing the heel of his palm over to his eyes, the strain in his steps obvious as he walked. His lower body uniform was covered in dust and soot, and his hand was tightly wrapped in a bandage.

Zoya felt her breath knocked out from her lungs. Sturmhond let out an excited bark.

Their gazes met across the hall, and Nikolai stopped halfway, a confused look blooming on his face. 

“Nazyalensky?” he called out, his eyebrows furrowing. His eyes went to the dog beside her, and immediately, they brightened for a bit. 

Sturmhond bolted from his place and ran off to Nikolai, who greeted the dog with a pat on the head. There was a wince on his face when he tried to bend down to reach the Retriever even more. 

“Good to see you, buddy,” he said, ruffling the spot under the dog’s chin. After a moment, he turned back at her, the confused expression still on his face. “I mean, understand if you’re always agreeing to Sturmhond’s wishes, but isn’t it too late for a walk?”

She huffed in disbelief, her eyes stinging again as one thought became clear in her mind.  _ He’s okay. _

“Zoya?” he asked softly, concern lurking in his warm eyes. 

Zoya shook her head, her feet moving on its own and the next thing she knew she was running towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as she buried her face on his shoulder. Tears of relief fell from her eyes as she felt his arms slowly come around her, strong and warm and welcoming. 

_ He’s okay, _ her mind repeated.  _ He’s okay. He’s  _ okay. 

She clutched him tighter, the tightness in her chest finally loosening. He still smelled of fading smoke but still all-Nikolai, and the feeling of home, and if time allowed her, she wouldn’t have to let go of him. 

“I saw the news,” Zoya said against his shoulder, her hands fisting on his shirt. “I thought you were—”

“I’m here,” he said. “I’m still here.” Nikolai pulled away slightly to look down at her. His exhaustion was evident in his hazel eyes, and yet they still held the warmth and gentleness that always had whenever she looked at them.

“I’m okay.” He smiled softly, his hand coming up to her cheek to wipe her tears away. She found herself leaning into his hand. “I told you to not worry and miss me too much, didn’t I?” 

Zoya huffed, smiling despite his annoying confidence that she always found endearing. She shook her head. “You’re so infuriating, you know that?” she said, and then she was grabbing at the front of his shirt and pulling her down to him, her lips crashing to his. 

She knew that they were outside in public and someone could catch them in the act at any time, but she didn’t care one bit. Not when she felt his hand moving to her hair and returning her kiss. Everything narrowed down to the man in front of her, to the taste of his lips and the feel of his hands, and that was when she questioned herself why she hadn’t done this sooner. 

A long moment passed, and Zoya didn’t know how long they stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms and mouths never separating. But when they eventually pulled away, a grin was evident on Nikolai’s lips. 

“You know, I don’t mind being called in to a very dangerous situation if this is going to be greeting me by the end of the day,” he said as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Took you a long while.”

Zoya scoffed. “You’re still an idiot, Nikolai,” she said, closing her eyes. 

He laughed lightly. “Of course. Only for you, dear.”

A low whine came from somewhere beside them, making them pull away for a bit and look down. Sturmhond was looking back at them with a deadpan expression, his mouth downturned as if he was tired of seeing them. 

Nikolai chuckled, turning back to her. “Is it finally safe to say that he’s  _ our _ dog now?”

Zoya felt a smile twitch on her lips. Perhaps she did like the sound of it. “He’s always been my dog, Lantsov. Stop fooling yourself.”

She knew that he knew it was a yes. 


End file.
